High Elf Archer
is an adventurer who is a part of Goblin Slayer's party. Appearance High Elf Archer has green hair that is long in the back and short in front, with two braids at the side. Her build is slender and tall. She is described as stunningly beautiful, even among elves. On several occasions she is shown to take the immediate attention of males. She wears a sleeveless shirt, shorts, and a hood. Personality In spite of her age and experience, she is still quite innocent to the darker aspects of the world. Her first quest with Goblin Slayer has her witness the brutal and severely-overlooked cruelty of goblins for the first time, followed by joylessly killing the perpetrators up close. By the end of this affair, she is soaked in goblin blood and sporting dull eyes of unhappiness. She has lived for much longer than the Goblin Slayer, Dwarf Shaman, and potentially the rest of the party combined. This does not stop her from childish outbursts and lofty ideas about what an "adventure" entails. It is implied that she spent most of that time living a sheltered life within Elven territory. Background High Elf Archer lived her life with others of her kind. She, at some point, developed a curiosity about the world, which led to her becoming an adventurer. Before the start of the story, High Elf Archer was chosen by her people to represent them. Chronology Goblin Slayer Volume 1 High Elf Archer came with Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest to find Goblin Slayer and recruit his help. They face some trouble earlier as they are unable to pronounce "Goblin Slayer" and refer to him by other names (mostly Orcbolg and Beardcutter), until they find him. They reveal their objective; due to the increase in other demon monsters, there are not enough people to deal with Goblins. At the same time, the elf army cannot mobilize to attack goblins as it would create suspicion and panic, if the army were focusing only on taking out the weakest monsters. They wish to hire Goblin Slayer to help them kill goblins. Her party also joins him to help him. When they get to the goblins' base, she is appalled at the state of a captured elven woman. This causes her to feel extreme hatred for the goblins. She later help in massacring a large group of goblins who were put to sleep using the group's magic. Goblin Slayer Volume 2 Goblin Slayer Volume 3 Abilities Master Archer: With mastery over archery, the High Elf Archer fired arrows with tremendous accuracy. She has even demonstrated the ability to redirect arrows after firing them. Trap Detection: She is skilled enough to detect and disarm simple traps. Trivia * High Elf Archer has a low tolerance to alcohol. * High Elf Archer is sensitive about her small bust. * She is 2000 years old, which is still considered young by elven standards. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Adventurer's Guild Category:Elves Category:Archers Category:High Elf